Tokyo Firework Chaos
by Emilee1
Summary: There is a fireworks show being held in Tokyo. What will the Kenshin-gumi get themselves into now? COMPLETED!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a one-shot humor fic about when there is a fireworks show in Tokyo. It seems as though the ride is more fun than the fireworks. You will see what I mean if you read this. BTW this is A/U. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Tokyo Firework Chaos  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Kaoru heard the dojo gate open and went to see who had just arrived. It was Sano and Megumi. Kaoru greeted them and saw them inside. She sent them to a table and pulled out chairs for them. Kenshin, Yahiko and, Tokio. They all said hello. Kaoru said, "Would you to like some miso soup?"  
  
"Who made it?"Sano replied.  
  
Kaoru grew angry and picked up a frying pan. "Maa Maa."Kenshin said trying to calm Kaoru down. She sat the frying pan down and said, "Kenshin made it. NOT ME!!!!!!"  
  
"That is a good thing because we would all die of food poisoning if we ate Jou-chan's cooking."Sano said.  
  
A vein pooped up on Kaoru's head. She said, "WHAT WAS THAT?????!!!!!!"  
  
Sano turned and said, "Huh..." *SMACK* "Ouch, that hurt. What did you do that for?"  
  
"That was for that comment just now."Kaoru replied.  
  
"Hey Jou-chan, why aren't you eating any of the soup?"Sano asked.  
  
"Because I just got four wisdom teeth pulled out and it hurts to chew anything so I have been eating jello and pudding for the past two days. You get sick of it after a while."  
  
"Don't you have any medication for that? I can get you some if you need me to."Megumi said.  
  
"Ohh thats right. They did give me something. It is called Tylonex."  
  
"You mean Tylox."Megumi replied.  
  
"Right uhh Tylonex I mean... Oh forget it, I will call it Tylenol X.  
  
Megumi started to laugh. "Tylenol X, that is so funny. Ha,ha,ha,ha."  
  
"Okay can we get off of this subject. Hey wait a minute. I have an idea. Why don't we all go and watch an I Love Jucy episode."  
  
"Alright."Everyone replied.  
  
They all went to the den and sat down. Kaoru went and put the VHS in the VCR. They watched the episode called Vitameatavegiman. Once the episode was over Kenshin suggested that they sit on the porch and watch the fireworks.  
  
"Better yet, why don't we actually go to the show?"Tokio asked.  
  
"The show starts in fifteen minutes and I don't know if we can even get a parking space."Kaoru said.  
  
"I can just call Saitoh on his cell phone and he can tell us where to park."Tokio replied.  
  
"That sounds good. Call him Call him."  
  
"Hello Saitoh. We are coming to the show. Where is a good place to park?"  
  
"Probably by the farmers market would be the best place but you better hurry or you will miss it."  
  
"Arigatou sweety. See you there. BYE BYE."  
  
*Great, why come now.*Saitoh thought letting out a long sigh.  
  
"There is still one problem." Kenshin said.  
  
"What is that?"Kaoru asked.  
  
"How will we get there in time?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Sano is a master speed demon. He could get us there in five minutes if he wanted to."Megumi said.  
  
"Then it's settled. Lets go!"Kaoru said.  
  
They all piled into a navy blue impala which could only seat two in the front and three in the back. Sano and Megumi sat up front. Unfortunately, Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Tokio sat in the back. They sat in this order: Yahiko, Kaoru, Kenshin, Tokio.  
  
"Is everyone ready?"Sano asked.  
  
Mugumi grasped the handle which they all called the Oh S handle. Everyone gulped as Sano floored the gas and they took off. It seemed okay at the time until they hit a huge bump in the road. Really the okay part was they were on a country road and there was no traffic. Kaoru was so drunk from the medicine she kept falling onto Yahiko who would push her off onto Kenshin. "ORO?!" He became swirly-eyed until Sano swirved onto the highway.  
  
*My stomach is growling. I am so hungry. Huh?*Sano thought. He looked towards Wendy's with their open late sign on the door. "FOOD!!!!!!!" He swirved ,about hitting three cars, towards the restraunt. Megumi grasped the wheel and slowly turned it towards as alley. They all took Sano and threw him in the back. "Ken-san, please come and drive for us."Megumi said with a glint in her eyes. "Alright Mugumi-dono." Kenshin started to drive off nice and carefully.  
  
Kaoru started to act all drunk again. She grabbed Kenshin's ponytail and started playing with it. "ORO!!!!!???????" Kaoru just laughed and laughed.  
  
At two minuted before nine a loud boom was heard. Kenshin rolled down the windows for everyone to see. "They started early."Mugumi said.  
  
They got a perfect parking space. Everyone got out of the car and stood leaning on the car. All except for Megumi who walked over and started to lean on Kenshin. "Oro?" Kaoru walked up and said, "Get your hands off of him!" An argument started between the two. "Maa Maa."Kenshin said pushing them apart.  
  
Yahiko sat in the car and Tokio went to find Saitoh. Megumi stood beside Sano and Kaoru stood beside Kenshin. "The fireworks are amazing aren't they Kaoru?" Kaoru's eyes widened she had never heard Kenshin call her Kaoru before. "Hai, they are very amazing."Kaoru replied.  
  
"They are very beautiful too, just like you are Kaoru." She turned to Kenshin in surprise. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer into a passionate kiss. Just at that momment fireworks lit up the sky. Finally Kaoru broke the kiss. Kenshin said, "I love you Kaoru."  
  
"I love you too Kenshin." He kissed her once again intil the fireworks faded.   
  
The show was finally over. Everyone got back in the car as they started their way back to the dojo.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
Author's Notes: What did you think? This was a real life experience for me. This really happened, well not to them but to me practically. Please Review. 


End file.
